Reunion
by m y e p i p h a n y
Summary: Based on the song Reunion by Stars, Cynthia goes to her school reunion expecting to take Sirius Black's breath away and prove to him that they were meant to be. Except she seems to be someone else's object of affection instead. Summary sucks I know! R&R!


Disclaimer: Nothing Harry Potter belongs to me!

_All I want is one more chance, to be young and wild and free. All I want is one more chance to show you, you were right for me. You were right for me…_

**Reunion**

Oh God, I thought to myself. The tacky decorations, the cliché red punch, the terrible, terrible, mainstream music. Yes, this all_ did_ scream out "REUNION!" I was bored already. I did recognize most of the people, but I didn't feel close enough to strike up a conversation. Why was I here? Oh yes, I remember now…Sirius Black. Yes, yes, this is why I flooed all the way from bloody Australia, for him. I wasn't even _here_ with anyone.

I did look nice, I will admit that. I got dressed especially for this. I was wearing this really nice maroon satin halter dress that went down to my ankles. The shoes were fabulously painful with its silver straps and goblin made roses. I was adorning lovely diamante earrings which went well with my subtle eye makeup and ruby red lipstick. Actually, I looked at myself in one of the dozen gold framed mirrors, and I looked pretty desperate. Fuck. I tried to wipe down my lipstick hastily with a napkin from the snack table. Then I heard that incredibly indifferent clearing of the throat behind me. I slowly turned knowing exactly who it would be, but not without taking a last glance at the mirror and seeing that I had smudged red over my chin.

"You never _were_ impeccable when it came to grooming." Severus Snape said with an annoying smirk.

"Shut up! I'm bloody nervous as it is Sev." I all but cried. Severus was shockingly wearing a dark green button up with black trousers. His shoes were really shiny, distractingly. Shit, I had to stop looking at them. Fuck, I'm a bloody magpie now.

"Why are you nervous?" He asked with sincere curiosity. He took a few steps closer to me as I straightened up. I hadn't seen Severus Snape in five years. He was in my house, Slytherin, and we were pretty close. Not best friends, but close enough that I didn't feel embarrassed talking to him.

"Well…_you_ are going to make that stupid face of yours and make fun of me."

"I agree that I do have a rather stupid face, but I can't imagine me making fun of you when you _do_ look so remarkable tonight." He said looking at his shoes. I knew there was something about them. Wait, what had he said?

I gave a tiny, nervous laugh. "Oh pish posh, I look like quite the fool." Even though I knew I didn't after that lipstick came off. He looked up and flashed a smirk.

"Yes, you were explaining your anxiety to me." He said smiling.

"Oh, well, um…well…Sirius Black." I said stupidly.

"Ah."

"Yeah…"

"Well, speak of the devil, and Black shall appear." He said sotto voce and then he turned on his heel and walked off rather fast. I stared at him with confusion, until I heard another clearing of the throat, a rather sexy, husky one. I turned around, and there was the one I was looking for. He looked at me in surprise.

"Oh! Well hello there Cynthia. I thought you were Lily Potter." I grimaced. Wasn't Lily married? Why the hell is he looking for her? "You two have the same colored hair." He said sheepishly.

"Oh. Well, why were you searching for her?" I tried to sound as womanly as possible. I still had a rather girly tone to my soprano voice.

"James was looking for her. He was getting tired of holding Harry. I offered, but well the last time—never mind." Sirius spoke quite fast. Gosh was he cute. I looked down, and then looked up through my eyelashes. I gave a tinkling laugh, while flipping a strand of my red hair behind my ear. "Hey, do you want to dance maybe?"

I was ecstatic. I had taken dance lessons precisely if this occasion arose. "Oh I'm not very good. I could fall." I was blatantly flirting.

"I could catch you." He said just as flirtatiously. He put his hand on the small of my back and took my other hand in his while leading me to the dance floor. I glanced at Severus who was at the bar and grinned. He didn't return the gesture. Instead he turned his back on me and took a long swig of his drink.

We reached the dance floor swayed softly to the soft music I didn't know. It was almost perfect except I couldn't get Sev's actions off my back.

"You know I was lying when I said I was looking for Lily." Sirius said offhandedly. This brought me out of my reverie.

"Huh?" Dropping my womanly façade, I said dumbly. Did he actually like me?

"Yeah, I knew it was you…well not _you_ exactly." He said thoughtfully.

"Well who then?" I teased.

"I don't know, some hot chick." Did he just say that? Okay, one small glitch. Everyone's allowed that. "I was hoping that you were in Slytherin."

"Why?" I said with a hint of anger.

"Well, out of the four houses, your gals are the easiest to get into if you know what I mean." I was fuming. I could not believe that the boy I once worshipped was saying this. "And well you, Cynthia, I figured would be easier."

"Oh?" I kept my words to one syllable in case I started to go Banshee on his ass.

"Well, duh. You weren't exactly, ahem…well…you know, _coveted_ in school if you catch my drift. And you look pretty fucking good now, so I figure you would be a good fuck." He caught himself finally. He looked at me, first with embarrassment, and then he switched to hope. Not hope that I would forgive him, but the hope of me giving in to his wishes of "a good fuck".

I didn't waste a slap on him as I would have. I noticed that we had stopped dancing, which was made him stop ranting. I forcefully took his hand off the small of my back and shoved him just as badly away. My vision started to blur as angry tears welled up in my eyes. I walked briskly, breaking into a jog until I felt a strong hand grab my wrist stopping me. I knew who it would be without dabbing my eyes. He enveloped me into his arms and held me. I didn't wipe my tears and they did not fall. The strong arms drew me back and two thumbs wiped away the unshed tears. I didn't want to say anything just yet, so I let him lead me away from the constantly fading music.

I knew we reached the gardens when I could hear the soft tinkling of the fountain. He wiped my tears again and I took his hand and brought it to my cheek. I took in his smell, clean and ocean like. Then the way his hand felt, warm and rough. He was murmuring something that sounded like the most potent combination of silk sweetness.

"I'm sorry?" I said my voice thick.

"I was just saying how stunning you look tonight and how the only reason I came to this idiotic social, is so that I could convince you to maybe—maybe convince you that you _are_ right for me." He said the last part so quietly I thought it was a whisper. I looked up at the sincerely hopeful face. I thought back to all those times I almost blew up the potions classroom, and _he_ was the one to help me put my potion right. I remembered all those incidents when James Potter and Sirius Black would make fun of my weight and hair. Severus was the one who would hex them. He was the one who cared when I got my healing scholarship in Australia. Now that I think about it, we were best friends all along. I was just too daft to notice.

The most prominent memory that I had of Severus Snape was the first time Sirius Black broke my heart. I had asked Sirius Black to Professor Slughorn's party, and he said yes, and then told his friends and I expect had a good laugh. With that thought I kissed him.


End file.
